Vale Domus
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Pas de résumé, voir à l'intérieur. Rated T pour le language et pour le thème.


Voici un Os écrit peu avant Moving On, alors que je me faisais c**** en étude. (c'est une habitude chez moi)

Il n'y'a pas de ship particulier.  
>Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.<br>Le titre viens de la bande son de Doctor Who tapez Vale Decim, c'est magnifique! (mais ne lisez pas avec ça n'irait pas ensemble !)

Préparez vos mouchoirs!

- Franchement House, maintenant c'est trop! Tu vas finir par crever de douleur! Il faut que tu laisse tomber!

- Merde Wilson! On en a déjà discuté il y'a dix ans, je ne veux pas ravoir cette conversation!

- Mais arrête d'être aussi stupide! Tu vois bien que ta jambe n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un boulet!

- C'est pas une raison pour l'amputer!

- Et là, on va chez Cuddy pour...? Interrogea l'oncologue en mettant son clignotant.

- Lui donner ma lettre de démission.

- QUOI?

- Ecoute Wilson, ma jambe est une catastrophe et c'est pour ça que je t'ai filé le volant! Pas pour que tu me fasses la morale pendant tout le trajet!

-Tu peux pas...

- Si, regarde!

House sortit de la voiture désormais à l'arrêt et se dirigea chancelant vers la maison de Cuddy.

- House! S'écria Wilson lui courant après. Attends! Tu peux pas...

- C'est pas tes affaires! Quand tu as démissionné j'ai eu mon mot à dire? Non! Tu n'as rien à me dire c'est MON problème!

Wilson se planta devant lui, l'empêchant d'atteindre la porte, les poings sur les hanches, son air de SOR (Super-Oncologue-à-la-Rescousse) plaqué sur le visage.

- C'est quoi ton problème? Tu te sens plus capable de soigner tes patients? T'as trop mal à la jambe? Dans ce cas là je t'ai déjà donné la solution! Vas te faire couper cette foutue jambe House!

- Et ça résoudra quoi? Je serai juste plus pathétique que je ne le suis déjà! Mais c'est peut être ce que tu veux? Après tout tu n'as pas couché avec une mourante pour rien! Je serai encore plus dans le besoin qu'avant et Super-Wilson viendra me sauver s'attirant les Hourras des infirmières et il sera tellement auto-satisfait que ses chevilles en éclateront!

Wilson se mordit le poing, essayant de contenir sa rage.

- Tu divagues complètement! grogna-t-il avec dédain. Tu veux juste pas admettre qu'une vie sans douleur serait mieux qu'une vie à gober des pilules, avoir des insomnies et faire chier le monde parce que tu deviens hargneux! T'es moins malin que ce que je pensais!

- Venant de la part d'un type qui a donné la moitié de son foie à un connard, je trouve ça assez insultant!

- Tu fais que ressortir des vieux casiers pour les retourner contre ...

- Je préfère une douleur réelle et physique plutôt qu'une douleur fantôme et psychologique! Le coupa House. Et je démissionne parce que rien n'arrive plus à me distraire! A ce point là, bosser est devenu une torture!

- Alors tu préfère être sûr d'avoir mal plutôt qu'éventuellement avoir mal? C'est absurde!

- Je n'arrêterai pas 10 ans de douleur comme ça. Mes nerfs sont en feu, et j'ai toutes les chances qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'il n'y'a plus de raison de faire de ma vie un enfer sur terre si on m'ampute de la jambe!

Wilson ne sachant que répondre s'éloigna, marmonnant un "J't'attends à la voiture"  
>Il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité du syndrome du membre fantôme et c'est vrai que vu la chance légendaire de son ami et ses antécédents il y'avait beaucoup de risques qu'il ait toujours mal sans sa jambe.<p>

House frappa à la porte avec sa canne, content que Wilson le laisse tranquille.

Soudain, un moteur rugit, et une masse le heurta de plein fouet. Il fût projeté sur son coté droit alors qu'un grand fracas et un hurlement se faisait entendre.

Faisant abstraction de la douleur, il se releva pour découvrir une voiture qui avait visiblement défoncé le devant de la maison de Cuddy.

- M..M-Merde! Cuddy!

Il se traîna jusqu'à l'emplacement de la porte, contournant la voiture.  
>Wilson était coincé dessous, couvert de sang, la cage thoracique défoncée.<br>Rachel était un peu plus loin, inanimée.  
>Cuddy avait visiblement prit un bloc dans la tête, la tuant sur le coup.<br>Quelqu'un se débattait avec l'airbag dans la voiture.  
>House tomba assis, son cerveau essayant d'analyser ce qui avait pu se passer.<p>

La voiture lui avait foncé dessus, Wilson l'avait écarté de la trajectoire et l'avait prise de plein fouet, Cuddy devait être derrière la porte, Rachel pas loin derrière, lorsqu'elle avait entendu le moteur, elle avait dû courir vers sa fille pour la protéger mais avait été stoppée par le bloc...  
>Rachel aussi devait avoir reçu un éclat de quelque chose...<p>

House tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, Cuddy, Wilson, Rachel morts d'un seul coup, en l'espace de quelques secondes, c'était trop à encaisser. Il entendit une sirène au loin avant de perdre connaissance.

5 ans plus tard, Prison de Princeton.

House regardait l'homme de l'autre coté de la vitre.

- C'est bien t'as réussi! Tu as tué les trois personnes qui m'étaient le plus cher et tu m'as renvoyé en HP pendant 5 ans. J'espère que t'es content?

Lucas lui renvoya son regard.

- C'était toi ma cible.

- Je sais.

- Dommage que tu ais eu un si bon ami.

- Et le fait que Cuddy pouvait se trouver derrière la porte? Ca t'es pas venu à l'esprit?

- J'ai pas assez réfléchi. Je regrette maintenant.

- Tant mieux.

Le diagnosticien se leva.

- Mais je te rassure, tu auras bientôt le meurtre que tu voulais sur la conscience.  
>Il partit sans un mot de plus.<p>

Maison d'internement, Trenton 30 minutes plus tard.

House s'approcha sans bruit de la forme secouée de spasmes dans le lit. Faisant abstraction de sa jambe, il s'accroupit au côté de son ancienne employée.

- Thirteen souffla-t'il.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se posèrent un bref instant sur son visage.

- S...Sa-lut House... parvint elle à articuler.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes.

- J-je pens-s-s-sais qu-que ...

- Non souffla House. Je ne vous ais pas laissé tomber.

Il sortit une seringue de sa poche. Thirteen la regarda un instant l'air avide.

- C'est bien ce que vous voulez? demanda House pas tout à fait sûr.

-Ou-Oui.

Sans un mot le diagnosticien plongea la seringue dans le bras de son ancienne employée et laissa le liquide couler dans ses veines.

-M-Mer..ci...

House ne répondit pas, lui tenant le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus aucun pouls.

Hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro

- C'est pas une toxine! s'écria Foreman.

- C'est pas une infection non plus! rétorqua Taub. Il n'y'a pas de fièvre!

- Peut être que leurs systèmes immunitaires ne répondent pas à l'infection. proposa Chase alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de différentiel.

- Tous en même temps? Ils ont vraiment pas de chance ironisa Foreman.  
>On a deux parents, leurs trois enfants et deux de leurs amis qui ont attrapé la même chose, et tu vas me dire qu'il y'en a pas un qui a un système immun potable?<p>

- Foreman... fit Taub fixant le tableau blanc.

Les trois médecins fixèrent le tableau sur lequel était suspendu une canne et était écrit "NEGLERIA BANDE D'IDIOTS !"

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir puis à l'accueil mais tout ce qu'ils purent voir fut une moto partir au loin.

House se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Les murs étaient ternes, craquelés par endroit. La présence de canettes de bière et autres bouteilles d'alcool vides témoignaient de squattages faits depuis 5 ans.

Evidement Julia avait hérité de la maison, mais n'avait pas eu le coeur à la vendre. Elle préférait vivre dans l'illusion que Lisa et Rachel étaient toujours là, avec leurs petites vies plus ou moins paisibles.

House enleva lentement sa ceinture et l'accrocha au lustre pour en tester la solidité.  
>Ca devrait faire l'affaire.<br>Il grimpa sur une chaise, se passa la ceinture autour du cou, puis fermant les yeux, il donna un coup de pied.

THE END


End file.
